


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-24 - Secret Message

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finds a sticky note with a heart on it. For Villainny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-24 - Secret Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Villainny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Villainny).




End file.
